


Second Best

by AshenStardust



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Agonizer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fighting, Forced Soulmate, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Reader is not Terran, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: The Reader is a trinket that the Emperor picked up. While amusing, the Emperor has grown bored, and she needs something to keep Captain Lorca from preying on Michael. The Reader plans on fighting her new owner, but Lorca has other plans in mind for her.
Relationships: Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I certainly wasn't expecting to like Lorca. His character fell apart a bit at the end, but the lead up was enough to endear me to him. Enjoy!

You had never had the glory of knowing an agonizer. Not until now. If you could grasp a coherent thought, you might think they were aptly named. Your mind was wiped clear of thought and put into the purity of pain. Reality sharpened and bit back. You answered for existing until reality relinquished its control over you and time left you forsaken with it.

You regained consciousness. That wasn’t supposed to happen. No one was meant to escape. You woke fighting. They hadn’t restrained you, that was their mistake and you made them pay for it. Almost unseeing you knew you killed four. Their reaction time heightened the more that fell at your feet and soon enough you were restrained.

“Stand down.” The command rang as your vision righted. You were released and you saw a captain had come to the sickbay. He looked pleased – smug.

Where was the emperor? You looked up at him, catching your breath, readying to take him and the rest of medbay down.

“The emperor said you were exceptional.”

You raised a brow at his words. He said it like he wasn’t expecting the information to be true. The emperor was never wrong. She was savage and filled with hate, but she was never wrong.

The unfamiliar captain raised a hand and everyone in the room resumed their work. The dead were moved out and the ones you injured were being taken care of. The captain walked toward you and a feral sound escaped you. His step did not falter and his curiosity for you grew.

“I am Captain Lorca,” he introduced, close enough to touch you, “and you are mine.” His hand snapped out and you blocked it before he could wrap it around your neck. He was fast and strong. The blows kept coming and you fought him around the officers trying to work.

You held him back, but you could not knock him down. He would overpower you eventually and you both knew it. There was a look in his eye. He wanted to fight you. He wanted to win you. Somehow, he grew more ferocious. His blows landed more consistently, and he moved past your defenses or anticipated them.

Soon enough you were on the ground. Captain Lorca stood over you. He was, at least, winded. The look of triumph in his eyes overwhelmed anything else you might’ve seen. He looked around the room briefly before his eyes returned to you. Returned to where he had left you, but you were no longer there.

“Exceptional.” The word echoed through the Jefferies tube you used to escape.

You were no longer with the emperor. She had given you away. A gift. A thing. It was your place among them, but you had not expected she would ever want you gone. This captain was important, whoever he was. He was worthy of you.

His ship became clear to you, he became clear to you, as you explored. He was a warmonger. His ship was capable of deep space excursions and planetary annihilation. Captain Lorca could stage a one-man war against any civilization, and win, if he so chose. 

You found his quarters easily enough. He was waiting for you. He sat, drink in hand, and considered you for a heartbeat before returning his attention to a report. “You were given to me because the emperor wishes to protect her daughter.” He stood, setting his glass down, and walked to you. “You may yet prove to be second best.”

You knelt before him. He looked down at you and you met his gaze. The emperor had briefed you. Lorca was a conqueror. He was a manipulator, a destroyer, and he was powerful. You were freedom. Unblemished by pain and headstrong.

“What did the emperor tell you about me?”

“That you are a man of great compassion.”

Lorca smiled down at you. “She was not wrong,” he agreed. He held out his hand and you took it. He raised you to your feet. His hands threaded through your hair. Your breath hitched as he held you there. You looked him over, as he was doing to you, then you met his lips in a kiss. He was hungry for you.

The kiss deepened and his tongue invaded your mouth. You planted your hands on his chest, reacting, and rode through his hunger. He kissed you until you were trying to claw free for breath. His mouth traveled along your jaw and down your neck. He bit and sucked at you. His attempts to paint your neck purple would not be in vain.

The metal of his uniform was gone before you had entered. It made you attempts at removing his clothing easier. His lips parted from your skin long enough for his shirt to be removed. You reached for his pants, but he stopped you. You pulled away to look at him.

“The emperor claims you do not feel, but I do not think she has tried hard enough.” He produced something. A tether of red thread and you did not understand its significance. He took your hand in his and tied one end around your pinky finger. “I was saving this for Michael, but I can settle for second best,” he murmured as he tied the other end around his own finger.

The connection was a visceral shock. Your legs buckled beneath you as the universe opened behind your eyes. Vaguely you heard yourself screaming, and below it the soft presence of Lorca. Gabriel. The link between you was as physical as it was mental. You could feel him, and you recognized that he could feel you.

You came back to yourself quickly and Gabriel was there, holding you, easing you into calm. “Computer, end transmission.” You stiffened underneath him. Your glare sent daggers his way, but he appeared unaffected. He gave you a condescending, almost disapproving, look. “The emperor will be pleased to know you are Terran after all.”

“I am not Terran,” you coughed out. You were about to fight him when you saw he was still shirtless. Vulnerable. Your eyes snapped from his bare chest to his face and he seemed to understand.

To him you were Terran enough. You were Terran enough for the emperor and thus the entire empire. He raised a hand to cradle your face and you felt the string. It was spiritual. It had somehow lost its physical place and remained instead celestial.

“Make me feel,” you requested and trailed off as you realized you did not know how to address him.

“You may call me Gabriel when we are alone.”

You held onto him as he lifted you and brought you to his bed. You worked quickly to take your clothes off. He took his time to take off his pants as he watched you. So eager. You could see approval in his eyes. Your safety would require you fight him, but you could do so later.

He crawled over you. His fingers probed at your folds and he groaned when he felt how wet you were. “So much for not feeling.” He was trying to tease you, but he was too aroused himself for the words to have any bite.

Gabriel watched you intently as he brushed his fingers over your clit. You gasped and arched into him. He continued like this and you grabbed onto him. You needed leverage and something to ground you. Then his fingers pressed in and curled, and you could not hold back your moan. You kept your eye contact with him. It was your defiance, but he did not look like he cared. He met your defiance and fucked you slowly on his fingers.

He shifted, sitting back somewhat and removing his fingers from you. You groaned at the loss, but he had other plans. He moved you, grabbing your legs and pulling you toward him. He positioned you how he wanted, and you felt his cock rest against your pussy. You had not looked at him much when he had taken off his pants.

“I did not expect to find you more beautiful,” he noted. He took his cock in hand and stroked himself a few times. Your wetness acting as his lubricant. You watched, nearly entranced, at the pleasure he gave himself. “We will see how this bond comes to affect us both.”

He leaned forward and pressed himself against your entrance. Your flesh yielded to him and you both watched as he sank his length into you. He was longer than you had known before, but not uncomfortably so. You pulled your bottom lip in to worry at it as your eyes met his once more. He gripped the tops of your thighs and began fucking you.

You were vocal, but so was he. You had not expected to feel this way. Pleasure was known to you, but not since you found yourself in the Terran universe. The emperor had, somehow, taken to you and took to submitting you to her scientists.

Gabriel groped at your breasts, squeezing your flesh too hard, and brought you back to the moment. “I will fight you,” you promised. You would prove yourself to him. You would replace his Michael and be a worthy conquest.

“I already have you.” His voice was husky and dominant. He pressed a hand between your bodies and pressed rough circles to your clit. You cut off whatever you were going to say with a moan. Your hands wandered, leaving bruising marks and scratches as they went.

He replied with his own marks. Suck bruises and bitemarks. His fingers left hard indents on the tops of your thighs. You reached your peak together. Pleasure coiling tightly before it felt like you were flying, soaring above unknown earth, and diving. You screamed as you orgasmed, and Gabriel’s growl ran as an undercurrent to it.

His hips rested flush to yours and you felt him cum inside you. Your walls clenching, pulsing, around him to make sure he had nothing left. He rested on top of you. His hands found yours and raised them above your head. You took the brunt of his weight, but the mattress beneath you had enough give that he wasn’t crushing you.

“This bond ensures that I have chosen you.” He moved your hands for emphasis, and you felt the string tangling between your fingers. “You can fight me all you want, but you came to me willingly without it.”

You looked at him and he kissed you. He was teaching you what he liked, how he wanted to interact. You were sated and tired. Once you were rested you could challenge him. “Then I will make sure you do not grow bored while we are on this ten-year mission.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos valued as currency to submit for more writing.


End file.
